supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg
The 2016 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg will be the opener of the 2016 IndyCar Series season for the fifth consecutive year. The round will be hosted by Italy and Russia. Juan Pablo Montoya is the defending champion, after winning the 2015 race and he successfully did it once again. Simon Pagenaud finished second and Ryan Hunter Reay finished third, while Helio Castro-Neves finished fourth and Mikhail Aleshin got one of his best IndyCar finishes of his career in fifth. Kazakhstan hosted the first and second IndyCar practices. Italy and Russia will host the third and the fourth practices. Countries participating ;AFC * (Will Power) * (Conor Daly) * (Takuma Sato) * (Wildcard) * ;CAF * * * * * ;CONCACAF * (James Hinchcliffe) * * (Hélio Castroneves) * * * (Host) ;CONMEBOL * (Jack Hawksworth) * (Tony Kanaan) * * (Juan Pablo Montoya) * * * (Spencer Pigot) * (Graham Rahal) ;OFC ;UEFA * * * * (Alexander Rossi) * (Sébastien Bourdais) * * (Josef Newgarden) * (Charlie Kimball) * (Simon Pagenaud) * * (Simon Pagenaud) * (Will Power) * (Wildcard) * * * * (Marco Andretti, co-host) * (Wildcard) * * (Mikhail Aleshin) * (Team Penske) * * (Marco Andretti, co-host) * (Wildcard) * (Ryan Hunter-Reay) * * (Carlos Munoz) * * (Max Chilton) * * (Scott Dixon) * *The Netherlands qualified for the race by virtue of failing to qualify for Euro 2016. *Greece and Serbia earned wildcards for all 16 races due to failing to qualify for Euro 2016. *All 24 countries of Euro 2016 are scheduled to compete IndyCar full time. Results Italy and Russia automatically qualify for the Firestone Fast Six as co-hosts. In the first practice, Will Power spun, causing a red flag. That point belonged to the season 1 side (containing of Rycroft). France and Denmark (Pagenaud) topped the first practice. Qualifying In round 1 group 1, Ukraine topped the group, followed by Uruguay, Canada, Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Argentina. Co-hosts Russia and Italy didn't qualify for Round 2, so they still qualify for round 3 automatically since only the hosts directly qualify for the race. In group 2, Australia/Germany topped the group, with Denmark/France, Colombia, Slovakia, Honduras and Japan advancing. In a similar fate, fans of Heatran and Scizor were sad as the two won't play in round 2. In round 2, Honduras' team led most of the session before Power's late lap pushed them down. Advancing to the Fast Six are Slovakia, Australia, Germany, Italy and Russia (both of them automatically qualified for the Fast Six by virtue of being hosts), France, Denmark and Colombia. In the Fast Six, the teams remaining will try to win the pole. Will Power eventually won it, but Simon Pagenaud started first. This is the first time since 2015 that all four Penske drivers (Power, JPM, Pagenaud and Castroneves) all qualify for the Fast Six. Race A draw was determined who would come on - between Magearna and Gilles Marini. Due to Power not starting, Magearna won the vote. Category:2016 in sport Category:2016 in the United States Category:Ben and Toad's Contest